


Chilled

by Circus_Craze



Series: The Demon and His Prophet [4]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Cold, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circus_Craze/pseuds/Circus_Craze
Summary: Bendy is cold, and asks for Sammy's help to warm up.





	Chilled

**Author's Note:**

> My last fic about this ship was so well liked that I decided to write some more. I hope you all enjoy!

The demon was a lot of things. He experienced all kinds of sensations since being brought to life. A lot of it was anger. Being cold, however, was new for him. His body was shivering. He didn't know why it was doing that and it was uncomfortable. He wanted it to stop, whatever it was.  
    
That thought took him to Sammy. The man always seemed to know a lot about what he was feeling. He proved quite useful in the past, and Bendy expected that he would be yet again. He just had to find his prophet.  
    
He knew Sammy pretty well. He hung out on the second floor, mostly around by the band room. He used to stay in his office until the pipe broke. There was also his sanctuary to check if the other spots turned up empty. He didn't think they would, though.  
     
He turned out to be correct. Sammy was in the band room, in the middle of composing a song when the ink veins appeared on the wall, getting darker as the demon approached. He stood up quickly, heart beating fast in his chest.  
    
Bendy could sense his Prophet's unease. It was a common thing. Fear was an emotion he was quite familiar with. He never had it himself, but others did. 

"My Lord," Sammy greeted him, quickly kneeling. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?"

"Cold."  
    
Sammy looked up, frowning in confusion. "My Lord, I do not-"

"I'm cold. Fix it," Bendy growled.  
    
Sammy got up quickly. "Of course. If you will excuse me, I'll be right back."  
    
Bendy waited. Luckily, his prophet was back before he could get annoyed. He was carrying a stack of blankets and pillows. He could barely even see over them.

"Here, my Lord. I brought some blankets to help you warm up. If you will sit down, I can cover you in them."  
    
The demon sat down, watching Sammy with interest as he covered him in the blankets. He was gentle in his movements, checking the demon's face for any signs of disapproval. Bendy's emotions changed quickly, and he did not want to be anywhere near his Lord when he was angry.  
    
He put the last blanket over Bendy and took a step back. "If you will lean forwards, I can put these pillows behind you to provide even more comfort."  
    
Bendy leaned forward, Sammy coming in close to put the pillows behind his back. The demon couldn't help but feel the heat that radiated off of the man. He was warm. Really warm.

"Sammy."

"Yes?"  
   
He liked the warmth that was coming off of Sammy. He knew that if Sammy was close to him, he would be warm as well. He didn't want to order him under the blankets, though. He didn't want to force his prophet to be close to him, especially if he was terrified. Which, Bendy could tell he was. 

"You may join me under the blankets if you would like." He paused. "You don't have to if you don't want to, of course."  


"I would love to, my Lord, if you will allow it."  
    
Instead of replying, Bendy just raised the blankets. Sammy sat down, pulling the blankets over himself. He slowly inched closer to Bendy, analyzing his face carefully before he moved again. He wasn't sure how close he was allowed to get.  
    
Bendy sighed. His prophet was taking too long. He put his hand around Sammy and pulled him closer until they were side by side, their bodies touching. He retracted his hand back, a little amused at Sammy's stunned silence. He was going to apologize in three..... two..... one.

"My Lord, I-"

"It's alright, Sammy. You don't have to be so nervous, and you certainly don't have to apologize all the time. I trust you. I know you only have mine and your best interests at heart."

"I'm sorry, my Lord. I just do not wish to anger or upset you."

"You don't upset or anger me. I care about you a lot, and I am glad you decided to join me under here. Oh, you can just call me Bendy. You don't have to be so formal."

"Thank you, my....uh.... Bendy."

"You're welcome, Sammy." 

There was silence for a few moments before he spoke. "Bendy, may I rest my head against your shoulder?"

"Of course."

"Thank you," Sammy said, laying his head against Bendy. The demon smiled, laying his head gently against Sammy's. 

"You're welcome." Maybe being cold wasn't such a bad thing. Especially if it meant that they could do this. With that thought, Bendy drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hoped you liked the story. Constructive criticism is welcomed, and I also take requests if you'd like to suggest one for this pairing. Thank you again!


End file.
